Blog użytkownika:Karolcia555555/Historie nie tylko o smokach...
Krótkie informacje: *Będzie pomieszane z innymi filmami i serialami (fabuła, oparta na SoD, mojej postaci) *Jest nowa postać (główna), nazywa się Mary (mówią na nią Mari) *Chyba (chyba na pewno!) będzie Hiccstrid (ja bez Hiccstrid żyć nie mogę...) *Jedna postać (która, dowiecie się potem), może rozmawiać z narratorem ''ROZDZIAŁ 1. WPROWADZENIE ' Dawno temu...' '''-'' Dawno? Dawno to dawno i nie prawda! '''Okeeeej... Wcale nie tak daleko... ''- Islandia to nie daleko? Albo trójkąt bermudzki? To blisko? Od miejsca gdzie są czytelnicy, to do Biedry jest blisko!'' ' Kiedyś tam, nikt nie wie gdzie...' ''- Oki, teraz jest spoczko!'' ?' ''- Zamilknę sobie. ''' Kiedyś tam, nie wiadomo gdzie, znajduje się wyspa. Tubylcy mówią o niej wyspa Berk. Mają różne zwierzaki, takie jak ryby, owce, jaki czy kurczaki. Mają też trochę nietypowych pupilów... ''- Ale o zwierzakach i pupilach później! Prawda?'' Yyyh, prawda. Możesz mi nie przerywać?! ''- No dobra, dobra, gadaj swoje kwestie. Ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że na Berk jest Smocza Akademia, trenują tam smoki, mają wodza, nazywa się Stoik Ważki, i ma syna. Niepozornego Czkawkę. To właśnie ten chudzielec oswoił i wytresował najnajnaj smoka, czyli Nocną Furię, Szczerbatka. Wszyscy znają tę historię, bo kto nie oglądał filmu ,,Jak Wytresować Smoka"?! Wiadomo też, że do Akademii chodzą:'' *''' Śledzik, ma wiedzę ładniejszą niż ciało. To ten grubasek.' ''- Ten? Nie, to Gruby. Wystąpi troszkę później. ''- Aaaaa, teeen!'' To Pyskacz. ''- Ten?'' Wodza obrażasz? ''- Hi hi, nie. Aaaaa! '' Co?! ''- Ten!'' Tak, dopiero załapałaś. *'''- Sączysmark, to ten mięśniak''' ''- Ten mięśniak?'' Nie, ten to Pyskacz. ''- Ten?'' To wódz. ''- To może ten?'' ' Tak, to jest on.' ''- Ale głupek. Dobra, dobra, gadaj dalej.'' *'Sączysmark, to ten mięśniak. Może i jest silny, ale na pewno nie ma rozumu.' *'Mieczyk, brat bliźniak Szpadki, ma mniej rozumu niż Szpadka i Sączysmark' ''- Ty! To jest w ogóle możliwe? Hi hi!'' Tak, jest to możliwe. *Szpadka, siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyka. Czasami wydaje się, że jest mądrzejsza od swojego brata. *Astrid, piękna i nieustraszona wojowniczka. Sączysmark ją podrywa, ale widać wyraźnie, że nie działa. ''- Nie działa? Astrid chodzi z przyszłym wodzem! Dlatego nie działa!'' ' Dziękujemy za wyjaśnienie.' *Czkawka, syn wodza. To on pokazał wikingom, że smoki są miłe, wystarczy je lepiej poznać. - I to on chodzi z Astrid! ' To tyle w temacie, Akademii.' ''- Już koniec rozdziału?'' Tak, już koniec. ''- Nieeee! Ja chcę jeszcze!'' Będzie jeszcze wiele rozdziałów. ''- Sto?'' Milion pięćset, sto dziewięćset! ''- Chyba milion, pięćset tysięcy, sto dziewięćdziesiąt? 1 500 190, a u cb wygląda to 1 500 100 900, czyli liczba niemożliwa.'' Koniec. ''- Będzie więcej!!'' Dziękuję, za tę wielce'' ważną ''nformację. ''Ja tu próbuję pisać bloga!!'' ''- Oki, oki,'' człowieku, nie wkurzaj się! I spróbuj tu nie zwariować... ''ROZDZIAŁ 2. HISTORIA MUSI MIEĆ POCZĄTEK... '''Rankiem po plaży na Wyspie Węgorzy przechadzała się dziewczyna. Miała brązowe włosy, jasną cerę i czarne jak noc oczy. Ubrana była w dość niecodzienny strój, jak na mieszkankę tego Archipelagu. Nosiła bowiem czarno-fioletową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, czarno-fioletowo-niebiesko-różowe spodnie sięgające do kolan i różowo-niebieskie buty. We włosy miała wpiętą jakby koronę z ostrych, fioletowych, lśniących kryształów (coś trochę, jak ma ta pani z USA. No wiecie, ta pani z kolcami na głowie, jak ona miała... A, Statuła Wolnosić specjalnie robione!, rozumiecie!), i zielono-różowo-niebieski kapelusz. Wszyscy którzy ją mijali zastanawialiby się pewnie, czy zwiała z baśni o złej królowej i dobrej dziewczynie, ale nikt jej nie mijał. W końcu kto by był na Wyspie Węgorzy w taki ładny dzień?' - Dlaczego tu jestem? Czemu się tu znalazłam? - Zamartwiała się. ''- Heej! To popowieść o mnie! Nie będzie tu wpisów z wiersza! I zero, ale to''' zero''' smutasów!!'' Okej, ale nie rozmawia się z narracją. ''- 'Według zasad. A ja nie uznaję zasad! Mów dalej, tylko, żeby było śmiesznie! '''Jaaasne. ''- Dziękuję.'' Tak więc, dziewczyna przechadzała się po plaży. Nagle podleciały do niej dzikie smoki. ''- Dzikie smoki? Chyba raczej Zmiennoskrzydłe! Ucz się ich nazw!'' - Wrrrrrrrrrr - Smoki odsłaniały swoje ostre jak brzytwy kły. - Och! Mimi! Znalazłaś mnie! - Mrrrrrrr.... - Po smoczemu znaczy ,,wiem" - Ale, co ty tu robisz? To Wyspa Węgorzy! - Mrau! - Chyba znaczy ,,stęskniłam się" - Ooooch, ja też się stęskniłam mała! Ale chyba polecę stąd, mało ludu mnie odwiedza. -''' Dziewczyna się zasmuciła. Przypomniało jej się, że nawet jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie, zabierze na jakąś wyspę, do zawsze będzie inna. Nikt jej nigdy nie zrozumie.' - Jak myślisz? - '''Mary zapytała się smoczej koleżanki' - Lecieć stąd, czy nie? - Wrau! -''' Smoczyca pokiwała głową na ,,tak"' - Dzięki. -' Uśmiechnęła się''' - Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć! - podrapała Mimi po grzbiecie - Mrrrrrrrr... - koleżance bardzo spodobały się pieszczoty. Mary zamyśliła się. - Ale gdzie by tu polecieć? -''' W jej oczach czaił się smutek''' - Przecież nigdzie mnie nie chcą... - Wrau rau? -''' Smoczyca spojrzała na nią pytająco''' - Och, no tak. Zechcą mnie na pewno. Może by tutaj polecieć do... Dziewczyna wyjęła z kapelusza mapę - Wrau! Wrau! - Mimi wskoczyła i zaczęła pokazywać przyjaciółce jedno miejsce - Wyspa Najwyższych Drzew? Dobra! - Wrau, rau! - Smoczyca spojrzała się, jakby miała zapytać '',,kiedy ruszamy?"'' - Lecimy od zaraz! - Krzyknęła uradowana - Tylko muszę poczekać, aż jakiś Tajfumerang zechce tam lecieć - Posmutniała. Bardzo mało smoków opuszczało tę wyspę - Nieeeee, na pewno znajdzie się jakiś miły smok, co zechce mi pomóc - Mary miała w głowie tylko optymistyczne myśli. Mimi podskakiwała w miejscu. - Wrau! Wrau! -''' Zmieniała kolory jak szalona. Niebieski, żółty, różowy, zielony, czerwony, czarny, biały, fuksja, malina, limonka, truskawka, dalmatyńczyk, fiolet, agrest, wiśnia...' - Dobra, już,spokój! - '''Zawołała dziewczyna, rozbawiona zachowaniem smoczej kumpeli' - Musisz mi załatwić transport! - Wrau? - Mimi posmutniała. Zmieniła kolor na szary. '- '''Proszęę! - '''Mary zrobiła oczka smutnego smoka, i zatrzepotała powiekami'. Usiadła na kamieniu - Wrauuuuu... - Smoczyca z nichęcią musiała przyznać, że tej minie nikt się nie oprze ''- Nikt? Ale to nikt?'' Tak, nikt. ''- Muszę zapamiętać! Dzięki!'' Ale ja wcale nie... Grrrrr! -Wrau! - Mimi nagle się poderwała i zaczęła nasłuchiwać - Co jest? Co słyszysz? -''' Mari również wstała'. '''Z oddali słychać było chrzęst gałęzi' - Co to może być...? -''' Dziewczyna zastanawiała się na głos.' - Wrau - '''Smoczyca pokazała głową, aby to sprawdziły'. ' Podeszły do dźwięku. Jedyne co zobaczyły, to czerwony wybuch.' - No nie no, znowu? -''' Mari opuściła głowę i ręce''' - No błagam! Znowu jakiś smok z innej wyspy zjadł czerwonego węgorza? - Wrau -''' Mimi współczuła smoku. Sama kiedyś zjadła, i nie dość, że smakowało źle, to jeszcze zachorowała'. - Chodź, zobaczymy skąd on - '''Podeszła do miejsca skąd dobiegał ryk. Nagle coś jej przeleciało przed twarzą.' - Powiedz, że widziałaś! - Dziewczyna wyglądała na przerażoną - Wrau - Mimi zamarła ze strachu - Oj, no co ty? Wymiękasz...? - Mari starała się sprowokować koleżankę. - Wrau? Wraurau! - Smoczyca zrobiła obrażoną minę. - No to chodź ze mną! Chyba, że chcesz dostać czerwoną plazmą, od chorej Nocnej Furii. - Dziewczyna była pewna siebie - Szczerbatek! - Krzyknął jakiś chłopak z daleka - Szybko! Padnij! -''' Zawołała Mari, i padła w krzaki'. '''Mimi zrobiła dokładnie to samo.' '- '''Szczerbatek! - Chłopak widocznie gonił smoka. - Szczerbatek? To ta Nocna Furia jest eee, facetem? I jest oswojony? - Wraaaaaauuu! - '''Smok strzelił czerwoną plazmą' - Muszę, muszę mu jakoś pomóc. -''' Dziewczyna martwiła się o chłopaka.' - Ale zaraz, nie mogę wyjść z ukrycia... - Ckawka! - '''Nagle nadleciał gruby chłopak na Gronkielu' - Co jest? -''' Mari przysłuchiwała się coraz bardziej''' - Och, Śledzik! -''' Dopiero teraz dziewczyna mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć chłopaka. Miał brązowe jak ona włosy, zieloną bluzkę, brązową kamizelkę, brązowe spodnie, i ciemne buty''' - Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie znam go, i nie będzie mnie zżerała ciekawość, aby polecieć na jego wyspę... - Wrau! - Mimi pokazała na Gronkiela - Heeej. Ten Gronkiel. Dokładniej ta Gronkielica ma całkiem sporą paszczę! Może mi posłużyć jako środek transportu! - Ale jesteś pewny, że się uda? - Śledzik, bo tak nazywał się grubas, był niepewny, gdy widział, jak jego kolega wyciąga sieć z tarczy i przewiesza ją przed drzewo. - Zaraz, już kiedyś widziałam ten wzór... -''' Mari zatkało''' - To przecież goście z Berk! Jakimś cudem, udało im się oswoić Nocną Furię, ostatnią z gatunku, i Gronkiela! A skoro udało im się oswoić smoki, to znaczy, że przyjmą mnie! - Dziewczyna chciała skakać ze szczęścia - Wrau - Mimi popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem ,,pokaż im swoje szaleństwo, a dopiero cię przyjmą, hehe". - Oj, no weź. Proszę! Lecę w paszczy Gronkiela, kiedy tylko wyleczą drugiego smoka! Znaczy, jeśli go wyleczą. - Wrau? - Smoczyca wyglądała, jakby chciała jej powiedzieć ,,i co? Ty chcesz im pomagać?" - Jest, podleć niżej! -''' Zawołał brązowowłosy chłopak, gdy leciał na Gronkielu ze swoim kolegą. Ciągle nie wiedział, że Mari i Mimi go szpiegują.' - Mam pomysł jak im pomóc. Ale ty, musisz pomóc mi. - '''Mari uśmiechnęła się w sposób który mówił ,,zostaw to mnie"' 'kilka minut później...' - Aaaaaaaa!! Łaaaa!! - Czkawka spadał z Szczerbatkiem. Na Smoka spadła sieć. - No, już dobrze, tylko proszę cię przyjacielu, nie uciekaj. - Chłopak łagodnie przemawiał do gada - Przyjacielu... Więź jest między nimi! Nie pozwolę, aby coś ją przerwało...! - Mari była pewna swojego celu '- '''Wrrrrrrr! - '''Smok się zaczął uwalniać.' Na szczęście akurat przelatywał Śledzik - On mu nie pomoże, ale może jednak... Stój! - Dziewczyna zarzuciła linę na łapę Gronkiela - Padnij! -''' Pociągnęła, i smok zaczął spadać''' - O taaak, właśnie tutaj - Gad z jeźdźcem spadli prosto na uwolnionego Szczerbatka '''- Pięknie! Leż! - '''Mari rzuciła do paszczy Gronkiela kamień z żelaza - I tak by mi się nie przydał. Teraz tylko po cichutku zdjąć linę, i wejść do paszczy smoka... - Jak powiedziała, tak tez uczyniła. - Dzięki Śledzik, w ostatnim momencie. -''' Czkawka był wdzięczny Śledzikowi. Mari nie miała nic przeciwko temu, bo w końcu, jakby nie przelatywali, to kto by uratował? Ten wielki czarny Tajfumerang, co to się zbliża łamiąc drzewa?' - Powinno zadziałać - '''Grubas podał koledze miskę z lekarstwem. ' - No nic, ryzyk-wizyk. - Chłopak wlał napój do paszczy Nocnej Furii. Smok skrzywił się - Hi hi! Ale on ma minę... - Mari starała się opanować śmiech. '- '''Mwwwrr! - '''Smok wypluł węgorza, i wrócił do normy.' - Wrócił mój mały Szczerbek. Jak dobrze cię widzieć - Chłopak jak widać ucieszył się. ''- Bardzo się ucieszył.'' Tak, a wracając do opowieści... ''- Hello? To moja opowieść! Tutaj ma być śmiesznie! Jasne?!'' A co mi zrobisz? Uciekniesz z baśni? Zabijesz się? ''- Dzięki za podpowiedź!'' Och.... - Czułości miła rzecz, ale może byśmy na Berk dokończyli? -''' Grubasek widać przeląkł się Błękitka''' '- '''Wyobraź sobie, podpisuję się obiema rękami! - '''Czkawce spodobał się pomysł.' - I ja jestem za, mam własny środek transportu! - Pomyślała Mari Kiedy wylądowali, koledzy zanieśli lekarstwo i wyleczyli chorych. Mari również podkradła trochę leku, tak na wszelki wypadek. ''ROZDZIAŁ 3. KIM JESTEŚ? ' Mari zaczynała powoli łapać gdzie jest zbrojownia''' ''- Gdyby trzeba było nożyk, do kanapek,'' gdzie jest magazyn żywności ''- Bo trzeba jakoś te kanapki zrobić'' gdzie jest źródło z wodą do picia ''- Bo chyba nierozcieńczonego soku z mojego kapelusza pić nie będę?!'' jak trafić do Twierdzy ''- Gdybym się zgubiła'' gdzie są domy mieszkańców ''- Bo chyba komuś muszę podkradać ryby, owce, łóżko do spania...'' Dziękujemy za wyjaśnienie. ''- Nie ma za co!'' - Sztusia, teraz polecimy do Akademii, i naprawimy szkody. Ale oczywiście przelecimy się nad morzem! - Śledzik widać bardzo kochał swoją smoczycę. - To ja już wiem, co należy zrobić. -''' Mari obmyśliła plan''' kiedy przelatywali nad plażą, dziewczyna wyskoczyła, ale zrobiłato tak dyskretnie, że nikt nie zauważył - Dobra, teraz tylko znaleźć kilka smoków. Hmm, to nie będzie trudne. Wraaauuuu! - pochyliła się nad taflą wody i zaryczałapo smoczemu. Z wody wypłynęły 2 Wrzeńce, i 3 Gromogrzmoty - Wrrrrrrreeeeeeee? - Spojrzały na nią pytająco - Taaak, dobre smoczki. -''' Spojrzała na nie''' - Mogłybyście mnie atakować? Tak tylko, żeby nie zrobić mi krzywdy? - Smoki spojrzały się na nią jak na wariatkę, którą z resztą była ''- Khym khym! Narratorze! Ja cię słyszę?!'' Wybacz '- '''To jak będzie? - '''Była dociekliwa' - Zaatakujecie czy nie? - Zapytała, chodź brzmiało to bardziej na rozkaz. - Wrau -''' Smoki pokiwały głowami na ,,tak"' - Dzięki. -' Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się''' - Zrobimy tak... 'jakiś czas później...' Sączysmark wyrwał się z lekcji pod byle jakim pretekstem ''- Znowu.'' Przelatywał akurat z Hakokłem nad plażą - No jakim cudem, to ten Czkawka musi być najlepszy? - W jego głosie było słychać zazdrość - Bo ma Nocną Furię?! - Wykrzyknął na całe gardło - Łaa! - Krzyk dziewczyny przerwał mu rozmyślania - Pomocy! -''' Mari darła się w niebogłosy '- Dzikie smoki! łaaaa! Pomocy! '''Sączysmark niewiele myśląc podleciał niżej. Rzeczywiście, stała, a raczej kucała tam dziewczyna, otoczona dzikimi Wrzeńcami i Gromogrzmotami. Smoki atakowały ją, jednak nie robiły jej krzywdy.' '- '''Dobrze, dalej atakować - '''Szepnęła '- Ratunku! pomocy! - Wykrzyknęła na głos - Nie martw się! Uratuję Cię! - Sączysmark łyknął haczyk. ''- 'Taak, łyknął, jak smok łyka rybę. Mniaaaam! '''To ja tu opowiadam, nie ty! ''- A co mnie to?'' - Maleńka, już leci twój wybawiciel! - Eeee, czy ja na pewno dobrze wybrałam? -''' Mari zwątpiła w powodzenie akcji''' - Och, a mogłam kogoś innego złapać... - Pozostawiła jednak swoje opinie w milczeniu. - Hakokieł, ognia! - Smok zionął, i przegonił smoki - Wybaczcie mi maluszki, przyniosę wam rybki! - Szepnęła '''- Uuuffff, dzęki - '''Zwróciła się do ,,wybawiciela" - Mało brakowało - Wykorzystywała swoje zdolnści aktorskie, jednak nawet to było trudne. Bo jak tu okazać wdzięczność dla kogoś, kogo zmusiłaś do bycia bohaterem? - Jak masz na imię, piękna dziewczyno? - Po raz pierwszy ktoś nazwał ją ,,piękną dziewczyną", a nie ,,dziwadłem" - Mary - ,,Piękna dziewczyna" uśmiechnęła się - Mary - Mari, ładne imię... - Sączysmark rozmarzył się - Wiem. Czy to jest Koszmar Ponocnik? - Zapytała patrząc na Hakokła - Tak. -''' Chłopak nie krył dumy''' - Najstraszliwszy smok na świecie? - Dociekała dziewczyna. '- '''Taak. Nie każdy jest w stanie go okiełznać -' Sączysmark popisywał się jak mógł''' - Hakokieł, do mnie! - Smok odleciał - Uparty złośliwiec. - Może ja pomogę? -''' Mari ryknęła po smoczemu ,,Hakokieł do nas!" i smok wykonał rozkaz.' - Jak. Ty. To....? -' Sączysmarka zatkało''' - Eeee, żyło się wśród nich. Czternaście lat, heh. - Czternaście lat? Nieźle... - Jakoś, z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, wywalono mnie z wioki, gdy miałam roczek. Smoki mnie zaadoptowały i już mi tak zostało. - Mari uśmiechnęła się. - Hej, a może chcez ze mną polecieć do wioski? Miło Cię przyjmą, na pewno. - No wiesz, ja jestem trochę inna. Bardziej, ten, no, szalona. - Dzieczyna zrobiła zeza rozbieżnego. - Oouu, nic nie szkodzi. - Na pewno? - Na pewno. - Dzięki! - Mari przytuliła Sączysmarka, jednak zaraz się od niego oderwała - Wsiadaj, lecimy. -''' Wsiedli na Hakokła i polecieli do wioski''' 'W wiosce' - Ej, chłopaki! Zobaczcie! - Sączysmark wbiegł do Akademii - Kto to jest? - Śledzik spojrzał na Mari - To jest Mary. Znalazłem ją na plaży! - Wszyscy patrzeli na Mari. Czkawka patrzył się na nią trochę inaczej, można rzec, że bardziej przyglądał. ''' - A czy to nie jest tak, jak z Heatherą? - '''Astrid od razu zrobiła się zazdrosna - Nie, tym razem jest w 100% Prawdziwa! - Tak jakoś... - Mari spóściła głowę - Tak jakoś? Co to znaczy? - Dziewczyna była dociekliwa - Jest szalona, to widać od razu. -''' Czkawka pomógł Mari wyplątać się z sytuacji''' - Szalona? To znaczy? - Astrid nie ustępowała Nagle bransoletka Mari pękła - O, już pora! Kto ma ochotę na herbatkę? - Wyciągnęła z kapelusza serwis do herbaty - To znaczy szalona. Chcesz Szczerbek? - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - Wrau! -''' Smok pokiwał głową na ,,tak"' - Wy chcecie? - Ja chcę! -' Mieczyk zawsze chętny do eksperymentów''' - Ja też! - Szpadka bliźniaczym zmysłem też chciała spróbować - Ja chciałem pierwszy! - A nie, bo ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! Rodzeństwo zaczęło się bić - Czkawka, Szczerbatek? -''' Mari spytała się''' - A dobra tam, po pół filiżanki od łebka. - Czkawka wiedział dobrze, co dziewczyna zrobi - Ja całą - Skoro Czkawka chce, to Astrid też - Dobra, całą dlaaa... - Astrid. - Dla Astrid... - Wlała herbatę do różowego kubka i podała - Mmmm, dobre! - Astrid zdziwiła się - I teraz dla Czkawki... - Wlała hrbatę do pełna - Ale dla nich po pół, nie pamiętasz? - Śledzik zauważył błąd - Pamiętam -''' Mari nie ustępowała''' - Dobra, dawaj, ciekawe co powiedzą... - Czkawka uśmiechnął się na myśl o reakcji kolegów - Czekajta, gdzie ja to miałam... -''' Dziewczyna zanużyła ręce w kapeluszu aż po łokcie''' - Czego ona szuka? Łyżeczki? - Sączysmarka zastanawiał fakt, że w kapeluszu, takim małym kapeluszu, jest tyle miejsca, że Mari może wsadzić tam całe ręce - Nie łyżeczki -''' Mari nadal grzebała w nakryciu głowy''' - Mam! - Łyżkę? -''' Mieczyk jak zwykle nie dosłyszał''' - Dzbanek? - Zabawę podchwyciła Szpadka - Filiżankę? - Stolik? - Straszliwca Straszliwego? - Nie to. - To co? -''' Odpowiedzieli prawie chórem''' - Nóż! - Nóż? -''' Astrid, Śledzik, bliźniaki Sączysmark myśleli, że Mari ześwirowała do reszty''' Dziewczyna chwyciła filiżankę w jedną rękę, w drugą nóż, i po prostu przecięła filiżankę jak ciasto. - Trzymaj. -''' Herbata jakimś cudem (jakimś na pewno), nie wylała się''' - Masz Szczerbek -''' Czkawka Wziął jedną połowę, podał przyjacielowi, wziął drugą i wypił''' - A-a-a-a-a-al-al-ale jak? - Śledzika zatkało - Normalnie. - Odpowiedzieli chórem Czkawka i Mari - Jak wy to zrobiliście? - Sączysmarka zamurowało - Po prostu: bierzesz, przecinasz, podajesz. -''' Czkawka uśmiechnał się z reakcji kolegów''' - To, to ja też poproszę pół - Astrid chciała się upewnić, jak to działa Szalona koleżanka zrobiła to samo z czerwoną filiżanką - Masz - Uśmiechnęła się - Jak to działa? -''' Astrid zamoczyła palec po przeciętej stronie i nic.' - Sama nie wiem. - To jak będzie? Przyjmiemy ją na wyspie? -' Saczysmark czuł, że już mu nie odmówią''' - Dobra, ale ojciec musi się zgodzić. Chodź, może uda się go przebłagać. - Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i pomógł wsiąść Mari Godzinę czy dwie później - I jak, Czkawka? Zgodził się? '- Sączysmark mógłby wybuchnąć ' - Zgodził się '- Czkawka się uśmiechnął' - Jea! -''' Wszyscy ucieszyli się bardzo''' - Ale zaraz! - Astrid oprzytomniała '- Bo wóz chyba wyprawi ucztę w Twierdzy? - Nie wiem. '- Czkawka jak widać, nie przypuszczał, że jego ojciec wyprawi ucztę. A powinien, bo było to prawdą - Ta. -''' Mari uśmiechnęła się''' - Co? - Mieczyk nie zrozumiał - Będzie uczta. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - Śledzik się zainteresował - Narrator się wygadał. - Dziewczyna zachichotała - To ty go słyszysz? -''' Szpadce oczy niemal wyszły na wierzch''' - Tak. Ale wy go nie. Tylko ja mogę. - A dużo on ci mówi? - Mieczyk wymyślił (jak raz pomyślał), jak szpiegować Astrid i Czkawkę, kiedy chodzą na randki - Mało, ale przynajmniej wiem, co wam chodzi po głowach - Mari spiorunowała go wzrokiem - Ouch. -''' Mieczyk czuł się zawiedziony''' - Dooobra, ciemno się robi, trzeba wracać do domu -''' Astrid ziewnęła''' - Chodź Mari, pokażę ci gdzie śpisz. ''C.D.N''...w Sobotę...